Currently, in home pages of the Internet, shopping malls are provided in a two-dimensional virtual world of a fixed configuration, in which wares are displayed in fixed arrangement. The shopping malls may be provided in a three-dimensional virtual world.
In such a configuration of shopping malls, however, a customer or user of the shopping mall system may not able to find a desired commodity on a current display screen of a client machine, even if such a desired commodity is provided within or near a picture on that screen. There is also a known way of finding a desired commodity by performing keyword search on the display screen. Such a desired commodity, however, may not be found, unless the user enters an appropriate keyword. These inconveniences for the user are also disadvantageous to proprietors and managers of the shopping malls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variable virtual world in accordance with user's potential needs.